Processing the Evidence
by Mayme
Summary: Response to a challenge. Sara and Nick get stuck in a closet. Who knows what might happen next... NS


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Processing the Evidence

"I think I might have found something!" Shouted Sara Sidle to her partner, Nick Stokes as she reached up on the top shelf of a walk in closet at the victim's home they were investigating. Realizing that she couldn't reach the bowling ball bag she was after, she looked around for something to stand on when Nick entered the closet to see what she found.

"You think it's our murder weapon?" Nick asked, slightly amused that she was groping the floor with her behind up in the air. His smile brightened as she looked back at understood instantly what he had been looking at.

Turning red, Sara stood up and threw a purple plastic Easter egg she had just found on the floor at his face. It hit right between the eyes.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Nick whined as he rubbed the afflicted area.

Sara smiled slyly, "For checking me out instead of helping me solve this case."

Nick caught on quickly with his own mischievous smile, "So does that mean when we're not on company time I can continue?"

"We'll see. Now hoist me up there so I can get that bag." Sara said pointing to the bowling ball bag she had found. Near the bag was a small blood stain.

"I always knew you had a thing for me Sara Sidle. But we can process that evidence later." Seeing her blush was all he need as he got back into CSI mode, Nick knelt down on one knee and placing his hands together palms up, he looked back at her, "Ready?"

Sara nodded and placed a foot on his palms as he hoisted her up just enough to gather the evidence. Reaching for the camera first, she wanted to capture the evidence on film before processing it. Grabbing her camera, she noticed a man standing at the doorway to the closet. Nick saw what she was looking at and saw a man with blood on his shirt. The husband. Holding duct tape and a gun.

Just do what I say and I won't kill either of you. Knowing they had no choice, Nick slowly let Sara down as the man grabbed her and began to roll the duct tape over her wrists. Nick quietly hit speed dial to Grissom's cell phone. When he heard his supervisor pick up, Nick knew this was their only chance, "So what do you think we're stupid? We know you killed your wife. You're just going to kill us so get it over with."

On the other end of the line, Gil Grissom was baffled but understood quickly when the husband of the victim he had sent Nick and Sara to investigate spoke, "Not yet. I have to get police out first so I can get out of here."

Grissom had already phoned dective Jim Brass who was with them at the house. "Jim, Nick and Sara are somewhere in the house with the husband of the victim. I think he's going to hurt them. Lure him out now."

Brass complied quickly. "Mr. Jones! I need to have a word with you!"

David Jones jumped as he heard his name. Panicking, he threw Sara on top of Nick in the closet and jammed the door shut with a heavy chest of drawers. "I'm coming sir!" He yelled down the stairs. "I'll be back soon." He said to the two CSIs in the closet as he ran out of the room.

Turning on the light in the closet, Nick picked up the cell phone, "Grissom? Yeah, we're ok, but that man needs to be arrested for the murder of his wife and her boyfriend. Yeah he knew. No, he knew we were going to nail him when we showed up with a warrant. He started to tie Sara up when I called you. She's ok. We're locked in a closet. Ok, we'll see ya'll soon." He turned off the cell phone and looked at Sara who was trying to get the tape off with her teeth when they heard gun shots.

Brass shouted up the stairs. "I don't know where you guys are at but we have to get this man downtown. He just shot at us and we subdued him. I'm sending another patrol officer to assist you asap."

"OK!" Nick shouted back as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small knife. "Let me help you. Unless you prefer to be kinky."

"Not funny. Where is everyone?"

Nick decided to take advantage of their short confinement together, "So do you like it kinky?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Sara, unsure of how to proceed, put her bound hands down in her lap and looked up at Nick with an unsure smile, "Why? Is that how you get off?"

"No, I'm just wondering if you like leather and bondage, or if lace and oils are more your thing. As I've already told you I prefer lace, but I can get kinky if the time calls for it." Nick had the captive captive and he was ready to make the move he'd been waiting to do for so many years.

Although Sara found Nick attractive, she was scared to proceed. She wasn't sure if this was the same flirting they always had or if this could lead to more. She's already been hurt with both Grissom and Hank and wasn't sure if her heart could take any more pain. But there was something safe in just flirting with Nick so with a sly smile on her face, she decided that flirting couldn't hurt, "So I never met Lady Heather, but you did. You like that kind of thing?"

Nick saw where she was going, "No not pain, but bondage can be fun." He picked her up off the floor and put her bound hands around his neck. Suddenly feeling self conscious, be reached in his pocket again and pulled something out, "Gum?" he asked as he placed a stick in his mouth and offered one to her.

Sara's sly smile turned wicked, "Would you put it in my mouth? I"m kinda tied up at the moment."

"Oh you do like it kinky darlin'!" Nick said as he fed her the gum. She licked his fingers when he pulled them out. "Oh if you only knew what you do to me."

"Untie me and I'll show you just how much I can do." Sara thought perhaps innocent lust with Nick would be ok. After all, he was just as aroused as she was.

Nick went to find his knife that he had managed to drop. Looking on the floor with his flashlight, she found a stuffed polar bear, a soda bottle with an instant with cap next to it. Apparently it wasn't a winner. Motive for murder? He also found some flip flops belonging to the victim and next to a stuffed Swedish Chef, was his pocket knife. He picked it up off the ground and went to work helping Sara out of her bounds.

After having time to think, perhaps if she showed Nick how much she could give him, he might understand how good she was. Nick would hurt her. He'd always been there for her. She could be with a guy like Nick. When he stood up to break the tape around her wrists, she quickly put them over his neck again while he was fumbling with the opening the knife and kissed him hard and full of passion.

The knife fell to the floor as Nick responded holding her tight. They might have explored each other further if not for the door opening and Warrick standing stunned. Apparently they had not heard him move the bureau aside to help them.

Both CSIs' faces were red. Nick quickly picked up the knife again and released Sara of her bindings. "OK, so we got you untied. Now where was that bowling ball?" Nick was desperate to shrug off the kiss until they were alone.

But Sara decided it was now or never. "Thanks Warrick, but we need to finish processing the evidence." She smiled as she shut the door to Warrick surprise and displeasure.

"It's about time!" Warrick shouted back as he walked downstairs to let every know they were ok. "I don't get paid enough for this."

End


End file.
